Wanna Bet
by JC HOYT
Summary: A bet between the gang leads to romance between Scotty and Lilly. Rating upgraded to M, chapter 5 is Naughty
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Cold Case. I make my own Scotty and Lilly cold case world as it should be!

The cold case squad was working on a case from 1937, 17 year old Audrey Mason was found strangled on her family's lawn in a rich neighborhood. The family suspected it was one of their staff members, since they didn't think it could possibly be anyone from their ritzy neighborhood. All of the staff were interrogated but all denied any involvement in Audrey's death and there wasn't any evidence without a witness or DNA back then.

They had been working on the case for a couple days and were getting nowhere since most of the people involved had since died and there was very little to go on. They were out having lunch going over the case. "We're getting nowhere" Kat sighed.

"No kidding, we might have to throw in the towel on this one, turn our attention to something we can solve" Will said.

"Come on guys, we cant give up yet, we owe it to our victim" Lilly encouraged them.

"Cant solve em all Rush, I'm with Will on this one, I say we admit defeat and move on" Nick agreed.

Scotty watched Lilly, she frowned, defeated by the rest of the group. Scotty knew how important her victims were to her, that's what made her so good at her job, her devotion and never ending quest to solve a case.

"Is that what we do now? Just give up when it ain't easy? If the damn cases were easy to solve they woulda been solved already, you guys can quit if you want but me and Lil are stayin on it" Scotty said.

"Thanks partner" Lilly smiled appreciatively at him.

"Okay Valens lets have it your way, since you're so confident this case is solvable how bout a little bet on who can solve it first" Nick suggested.

"Why would you wanna make a bet like that when you know you're gonna lose?" Scotty teased.

"If you're so sure Captain Ego, why not take the bet?" Nick asked

"What're the stakes?" Scotty asked.

"If me, Kat or Will solves it you and Rush have to kiss" he said.

"Whoa, what?" Lilly asked, her head snapping up at hearing this, her cheeks growing redder by the second. She glared at Nick.

"Well that's 3 against 2 but what the hell we'll still kick your asses, I'm in, you in Lil?" he asked turning to her.

They stared at each other silently for a moment. Scotty's heartbeat had picked up the second Nick suggested it but he was trying desperately to play it cool.

Lilly turned to look at Nick "Why would you want us to kiss?" she asked.

"Oh come on Rush, you two have been drooling all over each other since day one and the rest of us are bored after all this time of nothing happening" he said.

Scotty took this opportunity to mess with them "How do you know nothing's happened?" he smirked.

"Scotty!" Lilly said smacking his arm "For God's sake don't encourage them!"

Scotty couldn't be dissuaded "Maybe we have kissed, maybe we've had sex, maybe we do it all the time, maybe we're together and you guys have had no clue" Scotty said with a grin.

"Have you?" Kat asked excitedly.

Scotty just shrugged in return.

"No way, Rush woulda freaked out and we woulda noticed" Nick said.

"Hey!" Lilly protested.

"Well he's probably right Lil" Kat agreed. "Damn I was hoping it was true" Kat frowned.

"So if you're not scared Lil, how bout the bet?" Nick asked.

Scotty turned to her "It's just a bet Lil, we're gonna win anyway" he assured her.

Lilly thought for a second and realized he was probably right and besides it would be amazing to kiss Scotty and this might be the perfect opportunity since neither of them would have to initiate it.

"Okay I'm in, but if we win same conditions, you and Kat have to kiss" she smirked.

"Oh hell no!" Kat protested.

"Genius" Scotty smiled approvingly. "But what about Will? None of the stakes involve him" Scotty pointed out.

"I am not kissing any of you" Will said seriously and they all erupted in uncontrollable laughter.


	2. Case closed

The next day Lilly got to work and Scotty was already there, he was the first one in which was unusual.

"Hey, guess what turned up" he said holding up a diary.

"A diary?" She asked. "Who's?"

"Preston's wife Kate" he told her.

"Next door neighbor boy" she said recalling who Preston was, they hadn't been able to talk to him because he had died years ago.

"Yeah seems Preston had a thing for Audrey and when she rejected his offer to run away with him he strangled her, told his wife and she kept his dirty little secret"

"Wife still around?" she asked.

"Nah she died a couple years ago, their house has been sitting as it was, daughter let me go through it and I found the diary, she verified her moms handwriting" he said proud of himself.

She nodded solemnly "So that's it then" she said unenthusiastically.

"Whaddya mean that's it then? It's case closed, I don't get so much as a good job partner?" he huffed.

"Good job Scotty, you did good" she smiled, complimenting her needy partner. She couldnt help but feel disappointed she wasnt going to get to kiss Scotty, she'd thought about it so many times, how it might happen and this finally seemed like the perfect oppurtunity, and now it was gone.

Scotty watched her curiously, Lil lived to solve a case, especially a tough one but she was completely unexcited, disappointed, but why? Could it be that she had wanted to kiss him? No way, couldnt be, could it?

"Do the guys know yet?" she asked, the sound of her voice bringing him out of his silent contemplation. She was excited, hoping they didn't because she'd give just about anything to see Nick and Kat's faces when they found out they had to kiss.

Scotty grinned proudly "No way I'd do that without you" She smiled back, anticipating the fun they were going to have with the others.

Will got in first, followed shortly by Nick and Kat. Scotty and Lilly waited while they got situated at their desks.

"Shall we?" Scotty asked playfully.

"We shall" Lilly agreed with a smile, picking up the diary.

"Hey Kat, do you have any Chapstik?" Lil asked

Kat dug around in her purse for a second then produced her chapstik and held it out to Lilly

"Oh it's not for me, it's for you, gotta get those lips ready" Lilly grinned from ear to ear.

"What?" Kat asked confused. Then it hit her "No way, you guys got something?"

"Just the doer's wife's diary that says he told her he did it, handwriting verified by the family" Scotty said proudly as Lilly showed them the diary entry in question.

Scotty held out a pack of gum to Nick "Here ya go man, gotta get that breath minty fresh for her" he chuckled.

"Need I remind all of you that this is a police department, there will be no kissing in this office" Stillman said seriously as he entered the room.

"You heard the man" Nick said triumphantly as Kat pumped her arm cheering "Yesssssss!" excitedly.

Scotty and Lil exchanged a frown, it didn't seem like they were going to reap their reward for victory.

"However, what happens outside of work, say tonight at Jones' is a different matter entirely" Stillman said, with a slight smile.

"Oh it's gonna be a fun night" Will chuckled, slapping both Kat and Nick on the back "I'll see you lovebirds later"

"Crap" Nick sighed.


	3. Paying up

Later that night they were all at the bar waiting for Nick to show up. They were taking turns buying shots for Kat.

"I'm glad you're all getting such a kick out of this, I may have to murder Vera for this" she said knocking back the shot "Dumbass was so sure it'd be you two kissing" she said pointing at Scotty and Lilly

"I doubt Lil would require this many shots to kiss Scotty, you might want to pace yourself Miller" Stillman smiled.

Lilly smiled shyly and glanced at Scotty and found her was staring back at her. She met his gaze briefly then quickly lowered her eyes down to her own shot sitting in front of her. She drank it down quickly.

Nick finally walked in.

"Hey buddy, thought maybe you were gonna back out" Scotty smirked.

"Why would he be the one to back out?" Kat asked, annoyed in her semi drunken state.

"I need a beer" Nick said flatly, heading to the bar.

They hung out for a while, having a good time drinking and talking.

Lilly looked at her watch "I think it's time to pay up guys" she said to Nick and Kat.

Kat glared at her "Really Lil? You too? I thought there would be some solidarity between us, the only women in homicide but I guess not"

Lil lauged "Cause I'm sure if you guys had won you wouldnt be all over me and Scotty"

Kat leaned over in front of Scotty to whisper to Lil "But doesnt it sound like it would be fun to be all over Scotty? He is fine! She said drunkenly

Lil looked at Scotty, who had obviously heard the not so quiet whisper. He was grinning, obviously pleased with the compliment.

"Let's get this over with Miller" Nick said chugging the rest of his beer.

They stood at the end of the table and kissed quickly and very awkwardly. The group didnt get as much enjoyment out of it as they thought they would.

"Well that was weird" Will said.

"And creepy" Scotty said with a horrified look on his face. Lilly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle.

They got another round of drinks and had a good laugh about it.

Lilly's phone vibrated, indicating a text message, she couldnt imagine who could be texting her since she was already out with all the people who might text her.

It was from Scotty, saying "Can I ask you somethin?"

She looked over at him and grinned before replying "You just did"

He grinned at her response "Real cute Lil, but seriously promise you wont get weird if I ask you somethin"

"Cant promise since I dont know what it is but I'll do my best" she answered.

Scotty stared at her response on his phone, debating what to do, then he put his phone back on his belt.

After a few minutes Lilly's curiousity was getting the best of her and she couldnt resist knowing what it was he wanted to ask.

Scotty felt his phone vibrate and read Lil's text "Just say it"

Scotty looked up at her for a second then proceeded with his text "Ok look if I'm wrong just tell me to shut up and we'll never speak of it again, you looked disappointed, we're you?"

She stared at her phone, lost in thought, wondering what would happen if she told him how she desperately wanted to taste his lips, how many times she'd dreamt of his body pressed against hers, so close, his hands on her, her hands on him.

"Earth to Rush" Will said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Lil asked snapping out of her daydream.

"We were saying we can call it a night now that the show's over" Stillman said.

"Yeah that's a good idea, I'm tired" she said grabbing her bag and jacket.

"Must be, you're practically falling asleep at the table" Will said.

They all walked out together "You guys going home together?" Scotty teased Nick and Kat.

Kat elbowed him in the side

"Yeah yeah, bet's over, we paid up, how bout we drop it now" Nick said, annoyed.

Stillman laughed and patted Nick and Kat on the back "I gotta hand it to you, you guys are good sports"

They all went to their cars "Hey" Lil called out to Scotty. He turned around and looked at her.

"Extremely" she smiled. He grinned back at her "Me too, big time"


	4. Finally

Scotty and Lilly went home, both thinking about it incessantly. Finally the truth had come out, they had both confessed that they have thought about the other as more than friends, much more than friends.

Scotty was restless, pacing around his apartment, pondering his next move. Should there even be a next move? he wondered or should they keep things the same, not risking their friendship and partnership. Now that he knew she wanted to kiss him he didn't know if he would ever be able to not think about it.

Lilly ran a bath and relaxed into it, her mind drifting to Scotty. The man was undeniably gorgeous, those dark eyes made her melt. She had finally admitted out loud that she wanted to kiss him, had for years but was it worth the risk? She wondered what would happen if they crossed the line. What did she want to happen?

Her phone vibrated "Whatcha doin?" his text said.

"Taking a bubble bath" she replied, smirking, knowing that was gonna drive him crazy.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her response, the image of Lil naked in a bubble bath invaded his head and he instantly knew he'd have given just about anything to be there.

"You'd smack the crap outta me for the mental image in my head right now" he replied when he brain was able to function again.

Lil smiled to herself, her response had just the effect on him she had hoped.

"You thinkin' about me naked Valens?" she teased.

"What if I am?" he responded.

There was no response from Lil, Scotty paced his apartment, constantly checking his phone for a response, worried he'd gone too far and freaked her out.

"Fuck!" he cursed himself and threw his phone at the couch before sitting on it and putting his head in his hands.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. Scotty answered the door, wearing only black Nike shorts that came to his knees.

"Lil" he greeted her, surprised to see her there.

She looked him up and down, her heart racing at the sight of his exposed muscular body. She always figured he had a nice body but the previously conjured images had nothing on the reality that was Scotty.

He watched her, enjoying that she was checking him out.

"You always answer the door half naked?" she grinned devilishly.

"I wasnt exactly expectin' company" he said.

"So you want me to go?" she asked, messing with him and turning to go back out the door that was still open.

"No" he answered quickly. "Come in, I'll get a shirt" he said stepping aside to let her in.

"That's okay, I don't mind at all" she grinned looking him up and down again.

He stared at her, deciding this was it. He shut the door behind her and stepped closer to her, closing the space between them, backing her up against the door.

"I think about kissing you all the time" he said softly, their faces just inches apart, she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"We shouldn't, work" she said, watching him intently.

"But you want to" he whispered, coming closer still.

"Have to" she whispered back, staring into his eyes, and putting her hands on his waist.

"You sure?" he asked, running his left hand over her cheek.

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned down, their lips met softly, she moved her hands up his bare back, pulling him closer. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her against him, holding her close as they kissed deeply.

They slowly broke the kiss. Scotty grinned happily "Okay?" he asked

"She smiled back at him "I think my knees actually went weak" she sighed.

"Well we cant have that" he said, bending down and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he moved her back against the wall as they continued to kiss passionately.

**Warning! Pure Smut to follow in the next chapter!**


	5. Crossing the line

Scotty's face was buried in her neck, the feel of his warm breath and his tongue on the sensitive skin of her neck was driving her crazy with desire.

"Bed" she whispered breathlessly between kisses.

Scotty looked at her seriously and lowered her back down to the floor. Lilly sighed at the loss of body contact. "What?" she asked frowning.

"Maybe we should talk about this"

She looked away from him and went and flopped down on the couch, clearly frustrated.

"You want to talk so talk" she said a little more harshly than she had meant to.

He came and sat down on the couch beside her "Come here" he said reaching for her, she sat with her back against his chest as they stretched out on the couch together. He wrapped his arms around her and held her hands in his.

"Why'd you get mad?" he asked kissing her cheek and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You were into it then you just shut down, I felt rejected" she said playing with their intertwined hands.

"That's not whats going on at all, I'm right here"

"Why'd you want to stop then?" she asked shyly.

"I just didn't want to be a dirt bag with this"

"How would it make you a dirt bag?" she asked arching her neck so she could look at him.

"This all happened so fast, I didn't want to just jump into bed with you without being sure of what we're doing"

"Fast? She arched her eyebrows "It's been seven years"

He smiled down at her "You're sure this is what you want?"

"Is it what you want?" she asked back.

"Definitely" he answered.

She leaned up and kissed him. Their kisses quickly turned passionate she stood up, pulling him along with her, they kissed their way to his bedroom. She laid back on his bed as he lit some candles.

He laid down on top of her, she let his waist fall between her legs as they kissed slowly. Nothing had ever felt so right.

He reached down and lifted the bottom of her pink T-shirt, she looked so cute in pink, girly even, which was different from her hard ass persona at work.

She sat up and raised her eyes, allowing him to lift it over her head, he tossed it aside as he kissed and licked her neck then down her chest, all around her bra, his hands cupped her breasts through her bra. He reached around and deftly unhooked her bra with one hand, which made her giggle.

He ran his tongue teasingly over her nipples before taking them in his mouth and gently suckling them one at a time. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned softly. He dropped his head lower kissing and licking a path down her slender belly, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans as he went. He dipped his tongue into her shallow belly button as he yanked her jeans off her hips, which she raised to help him get them off. He tossed them on the floor and kissed and licked all around the borders of her panties. Her breath caught in her throat, the anticipation of what he was about to do to her was too much.

He licked her thighs, she moaned "Scotty" He knew she wanted it bad. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and tugged them down. He ducked his head between her legs and pressed his tongue into her clit, she was already so wet. She groaned heavily as he began making dizzingly tight circles with his tongue. "Oh god Scottttty" she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. She came easily, gripping the sheets in her fist. Scotty kissed his way back up her body, while she panted.

By the time he was back at her level she had recovered and she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, her naked body pressed against him. She started at his neck, licking the spot under his ear, he turned his head to give her easier access. She felt him holding his breath. She continued to kiss down his throat and chest and he groaned when she rubbed his erection through his shorts. She kissed and licked down his strong chest and toned abs before yanking his shorts down, he raised his hips off the bed so she could get them off.

She kissed and nibbled at his hip bones teasingly as she took his hard erection in her hand and began stroking him. He groaned loudly. She licked him up and down before taking him into her mouth. "Good God Lil" he groaned and lifted his arms above his head. She continued to move her mouth over him while continuing to stroke him. Scotty had never felt anything to amazing. He reached down and touched her shoulder "Come here"

He pulled her back up into his arms and rolled them over so that he was on top, they kissed deeply as he positioned his waist between her legs.

He stared into her eyes one final time to make sure this was what she wanted and he saw no doubts, only passion. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face back down to hers and thrust her tongue back into his mouth.

He thrust himself inside her, they both moaned deeply at the feeling of him inside her for the first time.

"Holy crap" Lilly sighed happily as he settled into a rhythm, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and met him thrust for thrust, allowing him to penetrate as deeply as possible.

"Good?" he asked.

"Amazing" she moaned, wrapping her arms tightly around his lower back.

"You're so beautiful" he said softly.

"My turn" she grinned, pushing him over onto his back and straddling his waist. He put his hands on her hips, pulling her down onto him hard with every rock of her hips. He stared at her, taking in her naked body as she rode him. She took his hands of her hips and held them over his head. Scotty grinned, enjoying her taking control of him. He had fantasized similar scenarios with Lil but he had no idea she'd actually be like that in real life.

"I'm getting close" he said, his voice husky. She let him take control back, laying her back down and climbing on top of her. He quickened his pace and thrust deeply. They both moaned and gripped each other tightly "Ohhh Scotttttyyy!" Lily screamed as she came, digging her nails into his back and biting his shoulder as he continued pounding into her. Lil watched him, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. She smiled, knowing he was close too. With a loud grunt he came inside her, continuing to thrust until he was drained, then he collapsed on top of her in his arms. They held each other and kissed softly.

Scotty rolled onto his back and pulled her into his arms, her arm was across his chest, stroking his slick skin.

"Wow huh?" he said.

"We should have been doing that all along" she grinned at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"So are you going to sneak out of here as soon as I fall asleep?" Scotty teased, grinning down at Lilly who was resting her head on his bare chest.

"Ha Ha, you're so funny" she mocked, rolling her eyes at him. She was running her fingers over his belly, tracing patterns.

"This isn't weird" she said looking up at him.

"Because it's right" Scotty said, intertwining his fingers with hers over his belly.

"You sound pretty sure of that" she said.

"I am, Lil this has been a long time coming, the timin' was never right before though, I'm ready to do this, are you?" he asked looking at her seriously.

She stared back at him " I want to be, can we take this slow, keep it just between us for a while?" she asked.

"Yeah, as long as you promise me you wont freak out" he said.

She grinned "Again, no promises but I'll try my best" she said kissing him.

Things were going really well for Scotty and Lilly, it had been a month and no one had found out.

They were at Scotty's having a quiet night in, take out and a movie on the couch. There was a knock at the door. Scotty and Lilly looked at each other before Scotty got up and went to the door. He peeked out the peep hole and turned back to Lilly. "My Mom" he told her quietly.

Lilly immediately began to panic. Scotty opened the door. "Hey Ma, what brings you here?" He said hugging her.

"I haven't seen you in nearly a month so I thought if I showed up at your door you couldn't turn your mother away" she said pinching his cheek as she came inside, she noticed Lilly sitting on the couch. Lilly stood up.

"Oh pardon me, I didn't realize you had company, perhaps this is who has been keeping you away" she grinned at Scotty who blushed furiously.

"Well I know I taught my son better manners than this, introduce us" she said shaking her head at him.

"I'm sorry ma, this is Lilly, my"

"Partner, I'm his partner" Lilly said quickly finishing his sentence before he could. She crossed the room to shake her hand "Nice to meet you"

Scotty's mom shook her hand and looked at Scotty questioningly, who purposely did not meet her gaze.

"Nice to meet you too dear" she smiled at Lilly.

"How about I come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Scotty said to his mom.

"Okay baby, I'm going to hold you to that" she said pointing her finger at him. He kissed her cheek and she left. He closed the door behind her and sighed, running his finger through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"You lied to my mom" he said, trying to stay calm even though he was angry.

"I didn't lie, I am your partner' she tried a smile to calm him.

"Lil" he said, frowning, his tone telling her he wasn't in the mood to joke.

"I'm Sorry, I just thought if we told her then everyone would find out" she explained.

"Dont you think its about time they did? I mean it's been a month now, we have to tell em sometime" he said, still frustrated.

"We'll get split up, Is that what you want?" Lilly shot back, a little angrier than she had intended.

Scotty bit his lip to hold back his temper before he responded. "Of course that's not what I want" he answered calmly.

"Well that's exactly what's going to happen, remember this is against the rules" she reminded him.

"The rules aren't likely to change though Lil so we're gonna have to face that eventually, I don't want to be split up from you at work but if that's what has to happen then it is what it is" he said.

"I'm not ready for that to happen" she said.

"Alright, you win" Scotty sighed "I guess we can wait a little while longer"

Lilly wrapped her arms around him , pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you" she said

He pulled back and looked at her "Not much longer though Lil" he said seriously. She nodded in response.

He kissed her softly "Come on, dinner's getting' cold" he said putting his arm around her leading her back to the couch.

The next night Scotty went to his parents for dinner. They were talking and having a good time.

"So, tell me about this _**partner**_ of yours" his mom said, emphasizing the word partner.

Scotty grinned "Lil's been my partner for years Ma, I've told you guys about her before"

His mom stared him down and his dad grinned at him, knowingly. He tried to hold out but couldn't and broke down laughing.

"Okay, Okay you got me I cant keep anything from you Ma, she's also my girlfriend"

"I knew it!" she said triumphantly "Didn't I tell you?" She gloated to his dad.

"Next time you should bring her with you" His dad said.

"Yeah Uh maybe, nobody really knows we're together yet, see it's kind of against the rules at work"

"Oh is that why she didn't want me to know?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, and she's not really good at family stuff, her family is kind of a mess so I think she was nervous meeting you unexpectedly"

"So what are you going to do about work?" His dad asked.

"We have to tell the boss, I say we go ahead and do that, we're probably gonna get split up as partners though and that's why Lil wants to wait"

"So is it worth the risk?" His mom asked.

He grinned and nodded "Yeah absolutely"

She smiled tenderly back at him "You love her" He just grinned in response.

The next day they were back at work.

"Rush, phone call" Nick said.

Lilly picked up the phone, "Rush" she answered.

"Hi Lilly, this is Maria Valens, Scotty's mom" she greeted her.

"Oh Hi" Lilly said nervously.

"Can you meet me somewhere?" she asked.

"Sure, where? Lilly asked, confused.

She named her a coffee shop a few blocks away from headquarters and Lilly headed out to meet her.

Scotty's mom wasn't there yet so she got a coffee and waited. A little while later she came in.

"Thank you for coming, you're probably wondering what's going on" she said.

Lilly nodded "Do you want something? I got a coffee but I didn't know what you would like" she asked.

"I'm fine honey. Listen Scotty told us about you two" she told her.

"He did?" Lilly asked blushing.

"Dont worry he told us no one else knows, he also told us you don't have much in the way of family and that you're uncomfortable in those situations"

"Wow" Lilly said, surprised and angry at how much he had told them.

She put her hand over Lilly's and squeezed it "Dont be mad honey, I wanted to meet to tell you that you are very welcome in our house and we want you to be comfortable with us, you make Scotty very happy"

Lilly smiled "Thank you" she said, feeling immediately at ease with her.


	7. Found out

Lilly came away from the meeting with Scotty's mom with the realization that she was completely and ridiculously in love with him. She no longer cared about people finding out or what would happen at work, she just knew she had to be with him.

She went back to work, noticing everyone else was out. She walked into Stillman's office.

"Got a minute Boss?" she asked nervously.

He looked up at her, and became somewhat concerned at the serious look on her face.

"Sure Lil, take a seat, everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm requesting a transfer" she said seriously.

"I see, and why is that?" he asked, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed, looking at her sternly.

"Boss you know I love it here, you guys are family to me but something has happened"

"I think you mean someone, and that someone is Scotty isn't it?" he asked knowingly.

She smiled "You already knew, how?" she asked

"I've been waiting for the day one of you would come to me about this for some time, never thought you'd be asking to leave though"

"I don't want to, but I know the rules" she frowned.

"You sure you wont regret this?" he asked seriously.

"It will be hard not being here , but I would regret not being with Scotty more, I love him" she smiled brightly, having said it out loud for the first time ever.

Stillmans expression softened "I'm very happy for you Lil, for both of you, you both deserve this happiness"

"Thanks Boss" she smiled shyly.

"Don't tell Scotty you've talked to me yet, I want to talk to him before I make any decisions" he told her.

She left to do some follow up investigation on her own.

Later the rest of the gang arrived back. Stillman stuck his head out of his office and called to Scotty.

"Scotty, I need to see you in my office"

"Uh oh, what'd you do now?" Nick teased.

"No clue" he said getting up from his desk and heading towards the office.

"You wanted to see me Boss?" he asked from the doorway.

"Sit down Scotty" he said without looking up.

Scotty was instantly nervous at his demeanor.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Stillman asked staring at Scotty.

"Like what Boss?" Scotty asked confused.

"Scotty, I am in charge of this unit and therefore responsible for everything that goes on in it so I will ask you again, Is there anything going on that I, as the commanding officer of this unit needs to be made aware of?"

Scotty bit his lip, wondering how he could possibly know anything was going on with him and Lil. He decided he couldn't lie to him, it was time to come clean. He only hoped Lil would understand when she finds out he outed them. He prayed it wouldn't make her run.

"I want to be straight with you Boss because I respect you and never want to do anything to put you in a bad spot or lie to you"

"I appreciate that Scotty, so what is it that you need to tell me?" he asked glaring at him.

"Lil and I, we're together, I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we knew it was against the rules and we weren't ready to be split up" he explained.

"Is it serious?" he asked.

"It is for me" he answered honestly.

"Thank you for being honest with me Scotty" he said standing up and walking over to the other side of his desk closer to Scotty and sat down on it.

"As for how Lilly feels, she came to me to let me know about your relationship and requested a transfer"

"What? No Boss, Lil cant leave cold jobs, she loves it here, she lives for her work, transfer me instead" Scotty pleaded.

"You'd do that for her?" he asked.

"I'd do anything for her"

"Good to know. You two don't say anything to anyone else yet, I want time to think this through and check on vacancies"

Scotty nodded and got up to leave.

"Scotty?" stillman called to him

"I'm happy for you, I was wondering if you two would ever figure out what the rest of us have seen for years"

"Well it wasn't so much a problem of figurin' it out, more jus' trying to get it together"

Scotty returned to his desk "Well?" Nick asked curiously prying into his business.

"Nothin' Boss just wanted an update" he answered.

Nick looked at him skeptically but didn't say anything else.

Stillman texted Will, Kat, and Nick asking them to meet him at Jones' tavern after work.

Stillman came out of his office a short time later and told them to call it a night, that they didn't have anything else they could do that day.

"Scotty, let Lilly know since shes out and I'll see you all in the morning"

"Ok, night Boss" Scotty said texting Lil that she didn't have to come back to the office.

He grinned when he got her reply "See you at your place?"

Stillman got the team a round of drinks and returned to the table.

"So whats up Boss? Why'd you want to see us?" Kat asked

"Us minus Scotty and Lil"Will noted.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Nick complained.

"Nick, are you really going to complain about free beer?" Stillman asked.

"I think our squad runs smoothly, you all get along great, we do good work, we have an excellent clearance rate, I'm happy to have each one of you, I have no complaints."

They looked at each other, confused as to where this was going.

"Thanks Boss, none of us have any complaints either" Kat offered.

"Something has come up that may disrupt our routine and I wanted to talk to you all about it and get your thoughts, I want you all to be honest with me"

"John, what's going on?" Will asked.

"Lilly came to me and asked for a transfer"

"What? Lil? No way" Nick said in disbelief.

"On account of her and Scotty being involved Stillman explained.

"Go ahead Lil' , Valens may be one cocky smart ass but damn he is fine" Kat smiled.

"Are you going to transfer her?" Will asked, concerned.

"I haven't made any decisions, technically it is only against the rules for them to work directly together on the street, that's why I wanted to talk to all of you and see you all feel"

"I don't want to lose Lil, no one has more heart when it comes to this job" Will said.

"Yeah Boss, it just wouldn't be the same without her" Kat chimed in.

They all looked at Nick for his response. "Can we get rid of Valens?" he asked.

Kat rolled her eyes at him. "I wouldn't want either of them to go" he said honestly.

"Thanks for your input guys" Stillman said and raised his glass to toast them "Here's to the best damn unit in the whole department"

Lilly got to Scotty's and knocked at the door waiting for him impatiently.

He opened the door and she was immediately on him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

"Miss me?" he grinned playfully at her. She looked at him seriously, he started to get nervous, wondering if she was about to freak out him telling Boss.

"I love you" she blurted out.

His trademark grin spread across his face, making her melt, god how she loved this man.

"Yeah?" he asked almost in disbelief that this was really happening.

She had gotten nervous at his non response. She looked down "If you dont..." she started but he immediately calmed her

"I love you too Lil, sorry just took me a second to get over the shock that you actually said that to me" he said pulling her in for a kiss. He hugged her close, holding her tightly against him.

"I asked for a transfer" she said while still in his arms.

"I know, Boss told me when he called me in his office, why didnt you talk to me?" he asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Your mom called and I met up with her and after talking to her it just hit me like a ton of bricks, I love you and nothing else matters to me so I just did it. I'm sorry I didn't talk it over with you"

He walked her over to the couch to sit down. "I guess I owe my mom big for whatever she said to you" he grinned at her. She smiled back at him and laid her head on his shoulder and put her arm around his midsection. He kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You said Boss called you in?" she asked.

"Yeah, he asked did I have anything to tell him so I came clean bout us and he told me you wanted a transfer, I asked him to transfer me instead"

She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him "No Scotty, this was my decision"

"Lil, cold jobs is in your soul, I will miss it but I'm okay with leavin as long as it means I get to be with you"

"I don't know how I feel about us not be able to work together anymore, I trust you with my life Scotty, hell you saved my life"

"That's whats going to be the hardest for me, not being able to watch over you, not that you need it, I know you're tough but I just like to be there ya know"

"I know, me too. Plus I'll have to worry about all the other women trying to get in your pants" she teased.

"You got nothin to worry about there, I got the only girl I'll ever want"

"Awww" she grinned teasingly at him.

"I'm serious Lil, I ain't holdin anything back here, I'm all in" he told her honestly.

She leaned up and kissed him, the kisses turned passionate and they moved to the bedroom where they made love and fell asleep contently in each others arms.

The next morning she woke up and watched him sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on his face. She leaned over and kissed him softly.

He slowly opened his eyes "Morning baby" he smiled.

"Sorry to wake you up, I've got to go back to my place to get ready for work and I just wanted a kiss before work since we cant exactly do it there"

"You ready for today? To hear what boss says?" he asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" she sighed.

He pulled her into his arms "However it works out it will be okay, I love you and that isn't going to change"

"Thanks for the support, I'm going to need that today, I love you" she said kissing him goodbye.

Scotty got to work first and was at his desk when Lil got there. He looked up as she got to her desk.

"Mornin' Lil"

"Morning everybody" she said greeting everyone.

Stillman came out of his office "Scotty, Lilly, come in please"

They got up to go Scotty heard Lilly take a deep breath.

They sat down across from his desk where he sat, looking at them seriously.

"Both of you asked to be transferred and I've considered your request and considered what would be best for this unit and this team and I've decided to deny you both."

Scotty and Lilly looked at each other "Boss, how can that be? The rules?" Lilly asked.

"The rules state you cant be direct partners, I've talked to the rest of the team and they don't want either of you to go and neither do I, and I know neither of you wants to go either"

"So what do we do?" Scotty asked.

"Lil you're going to work with Will when you go out in the field, Scotty you'll be with Nick and Kat, as long as there isn't any drama I don't see why this arrangement wont work out, Don't make me regret this"

"There wont be any drama Boss" Scotty promised and Lil nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Lil said teary eyed and got up to hug John. He hugged her and shook Scotty's hand

"Its about time you two got your heads out of you asses and saw what was right in front of you, now get out of here, I'm sure your partners have a million inappropriate questions for you, especially Kat" he smiled.

"Great" Scotty said sarcastically.

Lilly smiled at him and mouthed "I love you"

"I love you" he mouthed back and they returned to their team.


End file.
